Stone
by edward4eva1995
Summary: It's a remake of a story I wrote. Enjoy and don't forget to Review. Let's just say that Renesmee is old enough to have babies now. Jacob and Nessie have triplets. It's an adventure with a lot of hurt and comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**PROLOGUE**

I layed on the was scary just then. The room was dark, except for the dim light that was above me. I grasped Uncle Jasper's hand. I've had the same dream, since I made this decision, many times. The baby's face haunts my face just now. I'll never see my baby's face. The tears were falling down now. Something was tugging on the had that wasn't holding Uncle Jasper's. They were telling me something. "Please let go of your stomach." My hand slipped away slowly. What am I losing? They were telling me something else. The same thing. My hand had slipped there uncautiously. I remember doing this when I was thirteen. That left mefeeling down, and I felt bad. I killed my baby. I didn't listen to them this time. I sprang up, and ran. I ran 2 miles all the way to the Forks local church. Nobody was there, so I snuck into the sanctuary. I layed on the pew and cried my eyes out. _I killed my baby. _That thought kept seeping trough my head. Shaking my very core. _They say that I'm the one with the most control, but I have none. I killed my baby before it even got to breath. Before it got to have its own blood, and have little babies of it own. _"Please forgive me." I said to anybody. The last thing I saw was the red in my hair. It reminded me of the rebellion days. But, there was no time to remeber as I slipped into a complete dark oblivion.

**Jasper Point of View.**

I knew that this was going to be difficult for Rayne. But, it's what she wanted, how could anybody deny her that? I was surprised when she asked me to go. On out drive there, she was quiet, doing nothing but rubbing her stomach uncautiously, looking out of the window. When we reached, she asked the doctor to allow me in. Of corse, I have my theories on why I was let in, on the nurse's side. Rayne laid down on the table, and instantly she was nervous. The doctor kept asking her to move her hand. She grasped my hand and tears started falling down her face. After a few seconds, of her hand not there, and her eyes closed. Her eyes popped open, and those penetrating green eyes were filled with anguish as she got up and ran out of the door. I ran out the door behind her, and stopped when I saw Edward shaking his head. Either she was blocking him or she told him that she needed some space. We drove back home, as quickly as possible. Everybody was getting anxious; 2:00 came and went. 4:00 came and went; soon it was midnight, and nobody saw Rayne. Alice couldn't even get a glimpse of her future. We called James, and he said that he hadn't heard from her since Saturday. Today was Tuesday.

"I'm going to look for her." Emmett said.

"I'm going with you." Edward said. I nodded.

We went back to the hospital, and traced her scent as best we could. We were surprised when we finally found her. But our joy was overcome by fear as we smelt the smell wafting in the air, and we recognized the crowd around the church.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dnt own Twilight.**

**Kids are about 15 years old**

"Let's go hunting for dinner. What do you say Ray?" Jason asked me. Out of the three of us, we were the only ones that looked remotely alike. The only difference between the two of us was that Jason's black hair was cropped in short curly wisps and his eyes were brown. I had long curly black hair and my great grandmothers emerald green eyes. Carlisle says that I might even have some of Elizabeth's features. Asher was totally different. He had inherited mom's bronze hair, dad's straight hair and dad's eyes. And, he had a build, but I guess that was from all the testosterone that went around in my brothers' blood. Ash and Jase were both 6'7" with me standing at 5'3". 'The midget.'

"No, let's eat in tonight it might rain." Ash argued. I looked at the door. I didn't like being in these kinds of fights with the boys. Mom was supposed to be home by now. I almost grabbed my phone from my pocket, when Jace said something.

"We ate inside yesterday. Why do you have to pick everything?"

"Why don't you stop being a cry baby?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think you guys are both behaving like babies." I whispered.

"You need to stay out of this. I mean, I know **you **have no problem with killing things…" I looked at Ash. He stared back, the moment the words left his mouth; I could tell he was sorry. But, it still hurt. The need to tell him everything was strong, which I'm sure was for his benefit, as it always is. I could fell everybody's emotion in the room. Jason was trying to find the best way to comfort me. And, I felt bad, because they didn't know the half of it. I lied to both of them. My own brothers, and worse, I lied to my father. Their thoughts swam in my head, from the minute that they were born, every single thought and emotion, I could feel.

"Don't do that!" They both yelled at me. I, of course, being the sane one, had no idea what they were talking about. I shook my head, and finally realized what had happened. I was shutting down, just like when Grandpa Charlie died when we were four.

"Should we call Jasper?"…"No, I think we should call Edward." And just like that, they were arguing again. This time, I sat down. I barely noticed when Jace ran outside, slamming the door hard. I didn't make anything of it, until he hadn't come home for three hours. Mom came back when it marked his third hour. I started getting worried. "I'm going to look for Jason." Asher said, which was quite a shocker.

"No, let me go, please?" I begged. He nodded looking me in the eye. _I'm tracing your scent if you don't come back. _I nodded my head, and left.

"What's wrong?" I heard mom ask him.

I was about to go back home. I've been running for about forty-five minutes, and Asher was known for jumping the gun. I sighed, but then I caught a vampire scent that I never smelt before. Mom always told me to dash back home as soon as something like this happened. But, how could I? Especially since Jason has gone AWOL. So, I traced the scent. Almost immediately, the stranger's scent mixed in with Jason's scent. I jumped in the trees quietly, the fastest way that I could see and not get caught. That's when I saw them. They were trapped in a weird embrace. That's when I noticed that what look like an embrace was a struggle for life. I sat there frozen in the tree. I was paralyzed. And yet, somewhere, this odd vampire looked familiar to me. As if I had seen him before. I went through the countless memories of everybody that came into contact with me. Jason wasn't his first victim. **NO!** What am I saying? Jason wasn't going to become a victim. I reached in my pocket to call for some back up, when I almost fell out of the tree and caught the vampire's attention. I stared him down, my usual hard green eyes had turned soft, the curls were framing my face. I saw the vampire come near me, his secrets were now my own. It was part of the plan, attract the prey, until...

"Rayne! Get out of here." Jason broke my reverie and I turned to look at him.

"I can't leave without you. Let's go home." He looked miserable.

"No." The beast growled and he lunged for me.


End file.
